who i am
by Artemisia28
Summary: three days after meeting lena jon tells her allitlle bit about himself and Lena tells her story raisn g a few eyebrows


"Jon, why does Lady Stark hate you?" Lena asked one night, sitting by the fire. It was quite cold that night, even for someone who had been over the wall. It was no longer winter, and spring was well on its way. He made it, he thought to himself. He made it over the wall alive, despite several times he came close to dying. But now there was the question, since he was free to go home now, where would he go, would he be long? Now that he father was dead, lady stark defitenatly wouldn't want him around. There was nothing left of the night guard, expect for a few lonely survivors, longing to go home, but knowing that they beheaded if they were caught. "It's a long story," he tried to avoid the subject. "One that I've spent my whole life trying to out run," he explained. "Oh, I never knew my father, never met him, mamma said he was a brave knight," Lena said, talking quickly. She always did that when she got nervous or talked about something that made her uncomfortable, Jon inquired over the three days he spent with her. "I thought you said she was dead." He said. "Yeah, she died last year or so I think, the last thing I saw was Theon Greyjoys miserable guards dragging her out of our home, I wanted to do something about it, but my only impulse was to run before Theron caught me, I can still his face when I close my eyes, but I vowed I would avenge her death just when he thinks hes gotten by with it the most," she said. "Theon, what could he possibly want with you?" Jon said, but he had time to stop himself. "I don't know, but the whole time he kept saying that it was the only way to prove himself worthy to his father." She said, his words still echoing in her head. _Take everything that could be of worth, _he demanded that winter morning. _Leave everything that is not to burn with the house. _The worsest art was his plans for her, she remembered. He was gonna take her with him, back to wherever his lousy home was. Thinking back now, it might not been half as bad, she would have to never steal another meal, a stable roof over her head, free from these elements that she had to bare this past few years, but no… she couldn't bear to think about that. He invaded their home like it belonged to somebody who didn't mean nothing at all, and acted like it some kind of joke. "Do you know him?" she asked, confused. Jon seemed like too nice to know people like Theon GreyJoy. "Yeah, my father took him to raise when he was little, if what you say is true, why isn't he fighting in my brother's army?" he asked. "I don't know, can we please talk about something else, like the weather, or where the rest of the nights guard is?" she said, in an upset tone. ""you know what I'm sorry, I just don't like to talk about it, he killed my mamma, the only family I had in this godforsaken world…." She said. "Now I have no one." She finished. "I'm sorry," Jon apologized. "Don't be sorry, you had nothing to do with it," she replied. "I'm tired," she said "I want to go to sleep," she added, hastily, shivering from the cold. "Get as much as you can, we leave in the morning." He stated. "Where for?" she retorted. "There is nothing out here!" she demanded. "Do you want to leave?" he asked, calmly. Lena simply shook her head, if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here. He was a complete stranger, she didn't know much about him, or if he even was who he said he was. She just knew that he defitematly was in the night guard at some point, because he sure knew how to survive in the wilderness. But still she was sitting here with him? Just a year ago, not even a future king could talk her into going somewhere with him. "Lena, there is something out here," he informed. "Yeah, the mountain people, "she answered. "And you said they don't like people like us." She declared. "No, not them," He said, calmly. "There are some people out there that can help us find the rest of your family." He finished. "How," she demanded. Lena was not one to change her mind easily. If she didn't believe in something, it took cold hard proof to make her believe. "How, Jon snow?" she asked. "Once, my father, the king, went up there. Really he wasn't supposed to be there, but he had been attacked and was badly wounded and was separated from the rest, expect for two or three of his most loyal guards, and they had gotten lost," he explained. "Just when they had thought they wasn't gonna make it, they came across a tribe of woodland people, at first one of the guards thought that they were mountain people, and was gonna kill them, but they didn't;" he recalled. "Instead, as soon as they saw him, the tribe came running out of there shelters, one by one to greet them," he added. "They took them in, gave them shelter and food, and cured my father with their magic, and even treated them like one of their own." He finished. Lena couldn't hide it, she was pretty impressed. But still a little skeptical. "And who's to say these people are still alive?" she asked. "Because outside of my father, relatively nobody has actually seen them," he answered. "Yeah, sure everybody has their own tale of way back when my great grandfather met this people, but nobody actually knows where they are at." He concluded. "Yeah, see they could be anywhere right now." She said. "I doubt it, these people live in peace, and they told my father they built there home where no plague, disease or war could find them." He said. "Even Jamie Lannisters couldn't find them." He added. "So, you're gonna go through all that trouble just to find my family?" she asked. "Go to sleep," he answered. "We have a long day tomorrow."


End file.
